


Farvel

by Kamazu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Character Death, Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-21
Updated: 2013-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 09:39:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1092402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamazu/pseuds/Kamazu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It only took a scream from Iceland for Norway's heart to stop and for him to completely freeze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farvel

It only took a scream from Iceland for Norway's heart to stop and for him to completely freeze. It then took a few second to be able to finish a walker with a single gunshot to free his way. And it only took a glance to see his brother crush another walker's head on the floor. He guessed, by the gun lying beside him, that he had no bullets left and therefore that it was his only way to get rid of his enemy.

Seeing his brother safe made Norway feel relieved. He guessed the scream he heard earlier was simply a surprised one. It would often happen that they wouldn't see a Zombie that was just behind them and be surprised by them. It especially happened to Iceland, actually. Even then, it sounded more like a pained one, wich scared him.

Eventually, Iceland stopped, sitting beside the corpse, his body trembling. Worry pilled up inside the Norwegian, that though maybe something happened, and that his earlier scream actually meant something. He slowly walked toward his brother, to make sure he was alright. It seemed that he didn't notice him, as he kept shaking and trying to catch his breathe. The blonde kneeled down behind him, and put his hand over his shoulder. Surprised, Iceland twiched and looked at Norway in fear before turning around to face him and crawl away. He was shaking even more and grabbed his own arm. Now that Norway was looking at it, blood was running down his arm, and he guessed that the Icelander got hurt. Tears started to come up to the albinos' eyes, and he opened his mouth several times, to try to say something, but no sound was coming out of his mouth. Because of this and his earlier reaction, Norway guessed it would be better if he waited for Iceland to calm down before making any move that could startle him even more.

« D... Don't... », sound finally came out of Iceland's mouth, in an almost soundless, broken voice. « Don't... kill me... » he finally finished, breaking into a sob, hiding his face into his hands.

This vision broke the older's heart into pieces. He hated seeing his little brother cry and be completely panicked like this. He couldn't stand it and would always do anything to calm him down, in the past, and even now. He was also confused at what the other said. He didn't quite understand why would he even kill him now, and it took him several seconds to realise. He could only see one reason in wich he would actually have to kill Iceland.

« Island... don't tell me... » his voice shook as he spoke, staring at the arm that his brother was squeezing earlier. He didn't want to even think about the possibility that came to his mind and hoped with all his heart that he was wrong. He didn't want it to happen, he never wanted it to happen and never even though it would.

He felt his heart break into pieces as he saw the younger one look at him with his face full of tears, grabbing his injured arm and sobbing a « sorry ». The other didn't even need to say more than that for Norway to understand what it meant. He didn't even need explanation. His earlier scream, his empty gun and how he was repeatedly crushing the walker's head against the ground before then breaking into a sobbing mess... It was only because Norway would never want to think about that possibility that he didn't guess earlier.

It was hard for the blonde to stop the tears coming into his eyes and to keep calm as he came closer to the Icelander. He needed to stay calm and reassure him, not to make him feel even worse. He wrapped his arms around him, pressing his brother's face against his own chest. « Shh... don't.. cry... » he murmured to him. It was hard, oh so hard to keep a calm and reassuring tone. It was so hard to not break down crying when he felt Iceland cling onto him, not calming down a bit. Even with all the efforts in the world, Norway couldn't stop his body from shaking. « I-Island... Lillebror.... Calm down... We... We shouldn't stay in the middle of the road... Let's... Go into our place and treat your wounds... Alright...? » It took so much from Norway to say this, and it took so much from Iceland to be able to give a little nod. « Can you walk..? » the older one then asked. He let go of the albinos, getting up, his legs shaky, and took the other's hand. He looked at the purple orbs staring into him, noticing how teary and red Iceland's eyes were, and tried to give him some kind of little smile before pulling him up.

Iceland almost fell on him, and took some time before being able to stand by himself. Norway almost though he would have to carry him, but the other refused and prefered holding onto him instead. They walked to the place they made into their home as fast as they could. The Icelander was already feeling so faint, and the other didn't know if it was from the blood loss or because of the wound itself... Because of what it was. He couldn't even get himself to think about it. He still didn't want to believe it.

After getting into the house, he locked the door and let Iceland sit in the couch. He kneeled in front of him, put a hand on his cheek that was so wet from the tears that were still flowing, and simply stared at him. It was so painful, to see him like this. Norway had somehow calmed his shaking down, but Iceland was still like he was when the blonde found him earlier. « Lillebror... » he started, not sure what to say. There was no way to make things better with words, neither with any action actually, but it was all he could do. « Could you... show me your arm? If that is okay? » he whispered, carefully taking Iceland's hand with his own free one. With a nod from him, he opened Iceland's coat and took it off, to be able to take a better look at his arm. And as soon as he saw it, the desire to cry came back. It wasn't a simple little bite, no, the walker almost chewed a part of his arm off. It made Norway feel nauseous, and he quickly got up to go get some bandages and stuff to clean the wound. He knew that it wouldn't change what was most likely to happen later, but he couldn't just let Iceland like this.

When he came back, his brother was lying on the couch. He seemed to have stopped crying, but he was still trembling and breathing heavily. The Norwegian also noticed how pale his skin was. Iceland sure was already pretty pale usually, but he was almost as white as now. He already was since some time, but the situation didn't allow Norway to care about that kind of details, as important as they were.

« Island... You should sit up... » he said, sitting back down in front of the couch. Iceland already lost pretty much blood and he was scared that he would faint at any moment. Letting him lie down and eventually fall asleep wasn't good. The other did as his older brother said. « Sorry..  » he whispered with his broken voice. He couldn't manage to say much more. « It's okay, it's okay. » Norway answered, trying to say those words in a reassuring tone.

He then started cleaning Iceland's wound, as carefully as possible, as he noticed how it seemed to hurt the other, before then bandaging it. He was glad to not have to look at it anymore, because the vision was horrifying. He helped his brother to put his coat back on, and kissed his forehead. He was proud of how he seemed to have calme down, or maybe was it just because his wound was making him feel weak.

He sat down beside him and wrapped an arm around Iceland's waist to bring him closer, but the other pushed him away weakly. He let go, and gave him a questionning look. His brother looked away, and moved farther away from him. « I... You should.. go.. » he managed to say. Norway's heart hurted. He knew that his precious brother wouldn't want to be alone in that kind of situation, but he understood why he wanted him to leave. He came closer to him again, and grabbed both his cold hands into his own. « No, » he said, « I'll never leave you alone, and you know it. » Iceland was going to say something, but Norway continued before he could. « Even if you're bitten, even if you may change into a zombie, I'll never, ever leave you alone. »

Those words made Iceland start crying again, and Norway hugged him tight. His words were sincere, and he hoped his brother understood this. He never lied when he promised to him to always be by his side. He never lied when he promised to never let him down and to always be with him. It was so hard for Norway, and he wanted to cry so bad too, but needed to stay strong for Iceland. It would only make it worse if he would break down now.

« P-please...! A-at least.. at least do something.. I-I don't want to... to do anything to you! I-I beg you.. I beg you Noregur....! » Iceland sobbed, hurting his throat with talking so much. Norway rubbed his back, kissing his head. « I won't let you go until you calm down... I can't stand seeing you crying.. » he simply answered, stroking throught other's white hair. It took several minutes for Iceland to finally stop crying, and he pushed his big brother away to give him a serious look, his eyes still teary and red. « Do anything... B-but please... Keep me away from you.. » he coughed a bit, talking was pretty hurtful to him, « Tie me to something... A-anything! But I don't want to ... to... » he couldn't even bring himself to finish his sentence. He didn't want to, or he'd just start crying again.

Norway wanted to refuse, but he just couldn't do so when his brother would beg him like this. « ... There's a rope lying around there... Is it enough if I... tie you to the staircase... ? » he asked. Iceland nodded, and the Norwegian got back up. « Then... You can go sit there... I will get the rope... » he said as he walked away, looking back before leaving the room, seeing Iceland slowly walking to the stairs before sitting on the first one. He really didn't want to do it at all, but he knew that Iceland wanted him to be safe too. He could at least to that much, to make him happy.

He went back to his brother after getting what he needed, and sat in front of him again. He proceeded in tying him to the staircase. He was so scared to overtighten it, but as he though this, Iceland spoke. « M-Make it as tight as possible.. I.. it would be too easy... to... », he murmured, not even able to finish his sentence. Norway painfully obeyed. He really couldn't stand the sight of his bitten little brother tied to a staircase. He couldn't stand thinking that in some time he would have completely changed into some kind of cannibal monster. Into those that they kept on killing off since all of this started.... He's always been terrified that it would happen, but though that as long as they were together, Iceland would be safe. Oh, how he hated himself for not protecting him this time. But there were just... so many walkers... He couldn't keep sight of Iceland... And he never though that this would happen to quickly, so easily.. And it was all his fault, and he knew it.

He didn't blame Iceland. He could keep on repeating that he's sorry, but Norway wouldn't take any of it. It was his fault, not Iceland's. If he was a better big brother, it wouldn't have happened.

He stared at Iceland, that was also looking into his eyes. He opened his mouth before Norway could say anything, « Noregur... w-we don't have... much time... » he said with a shaking voice, "I-I... have too much to say..." tears were starting to roll down his cheeks again, and Norway tried to wipe them off, but they just kept flowing as Iceland spoke « I-I wanted to... To say t-that you shouldn't...y-you shouldn't blame yourself... It's my fault... I'm sorry... I'm sorry f-for... for being weak a-and... for being a bother and... » Norway kept shaking his head, « No, no, no! » he repeated at what Iceland kept saying, but he wouldn't stop anyway. « You've been the best big brother I could ask for...! » he said, finally breaking into a loud crying, sounding like a baby. He couldn't even hide his face anymore, and felt so pathetic. Norway kept giving him kisses on the forehead, on his cheeks, desperately trying to wipe his tears off and to make him stop crying, whispering reassuring words, but it was useless. And it hurted Norway so, so much that tears finally came out of his eyes as well. « Lillebror please be quiet... please stop... » he begged. He couldn't stand it at all. It was only breaking his heart more and more. « I'm sorry! » answered Iceland, "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! » he cried. It took pretty long for him to finally calm down. Norway was just crying silently and still trying to make him stop, so it was such a relief when he calmed himself. He knew he couldn't blame himself for this, that he seriously couldn't do anything, but the blonde hated himself for not even being able to stop his brother from crying.

« Island... Island... Island...» Norway whispered, caressing the other's cheek. « Island... Everything's alright... You're not a bother... You're not weak...» he managed a little smile as he spoke, « You're my wonderful.. lillebror... I'm... so thankful to have you... and I'm so glad to have been able to live up with you until now... Taking care of you always made me happy, even now..» he came closer to Iceland's face, kissing his forehead, « Finding you... When you were a child... Was a blessing.... And the best thing that happened in my whole life. Jeg elsker deg, lillebror.» he finished, his earlier tiny smile growing in a truly happy one. He spoke those words with his heart. He loved his little brother so much, he was his life, he was why he was still alive even during this zombie apocalypse. And even if he'd lose him now, he was just so grateful to have been able to live up until now.  
To those words, Iceland couldn't stop some happy tears to come out of his eyes as he smiled back at him. « ... T-thank you... Storebror...» he whispered quietly.

Time passed, in wich Iceland and Norway would calmly talk, like they usually did in the past, before all this happened. It made both of them feel better, but Iceland was feeling weaker. And they knew the time had come and that it was soon to be over.

« Noregur... I... can I ask you something...» Iceland said after a long silence, in wich Norway would simply stare at him while stroking his hair. « I.. I don't want to become a monster...» he was stuttering a bit, but was much calmer than earlier. It wasn't the case for Norway, that got a bit away and started shaking his head. « I won't kill you...» he murmured. « I can't... don't ask me to do that... I won't... I just... I can't ! » He knew that Iceland just didn't want to change into a walker, but he couldn't even think about killing him. He didn't want Iceland to become a monster, but he didn't want to kill him. Killing him was something that he would never, ever do, even if it was the best thing for him.

« ...Noregur... Do you want me to become a monster that would try to eat you...? You... Know that I will die either way....right....? » Iceland asked. Norway nodded. He knew way too well, but even then.... He just couldn't bring himself to end his life. « I'm sorry Island... I.. I can't... » the Norwegian sobbed. He was truly sorry and wish he had the strenght to do as his brother wished, and he hated himself to not be able to grant his wish, but he wouldn't be able to forgive himself for this. « Please... Let's just live those last moments together.. » he said, now being the one crying. He pressed himself against his little brother, resting his head on his shoulder, wrapping his arms around him, resulting in him awkwardly having to hug the staircase with him, and cried onto his shoulder. Iceland couldn't hate him or be angry at him, he didn't even have the strenght to, but it made him feel so awful to not be able to die a noble death. He at least hoped that someone would be able to kill his zombie self... Since it seemed like Norway wouldn't be able to.

« Please just leave when I die... before I come back and try to eat you... storebror.. » he begged, before closing his eyes. He was so tired, he couldn't bring himself to keep them open anymore. Norway eventually calmed down, but didn't nod or shake his head. He simply kept hugging his brother as life was leaving his body.

It didn't take long for Iceland to leave a last breathe. It then took an hour or so for him to open his lifeless eyes and let go of a low grunt. Norway didn't move an inch and was still desperately clinging on his little brother. He knew it wasn't him anymore, and he knew what was going to happen. He untied him, and was pushed down harshly not long after this. He smiled at his brother's face. He didn't look as gross as the ones they'd usually find, as he wasn't dead since so long. His expression, though, seemed inhuman, but he didn't care. The Norwegian wrapped his arms around his neck, and pulled him closer.

« Farvel, lillebror... » he whispered, before feeling Iceland's teeth sinking into his skin. He let go a painful scream, and managed to say a last « Jeg... elsker ... de..g... » as Iceland kept on chewing on him. Norway had hoped, that somehow, Iceland would simply bite him enough to kill him, so they could become monsters together and live on together forever, but it was such a stupid though. Of course, he was going to be eaten up by his beloved brother. But he didn't mind. It was Iceland, so he didn't mind anything from him.

He closed his eyes, his earlier smile never leaving his lips, until even them were eaten up by the monster Iceland had become.


End file.
